A New Evil
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Post Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou and Rin are living their lives after the grail war when a new evil threatens their town and they are force to summon heroes along with others to save it from this mysterious and deadly power, but their relationship won't be the same as before and what will they and the others who choose to help have to risk and learn in order to win?
1. New Pact

New Pacts

"Shirou, is breakfast ready yet?" Rin asked. The head of the Tohsaka family sat at the living room table of the Emiya estate with her hand resting on her cheek. She was practically half asleep even though she was already dressed for school.

The young redhead looked out at the school's most popular student from the kitchen. "Almost, Tohsaka. Just give me one more minute."

Rin banged her fists on the table and sighed. "But I'm hungry now."

Shirou focused back on the food. He finished the things he needed to do and placed their breakfast on two plates. Shirou entered the room and placed the food in front of Tohsaka and another across from her. "There you go." Shirou sat down across from her on the seat cushion.

The two high school students clapped their hands together and bowed their heads. "Thank you for the meal." The two began to eat their meals in silence before they gathered their things and headed for school.

As they left unaware of it, a foreigner with blond hair and red eyes watched them leave the Emiya estate. In her hands she held a small spinning wheel with golden yarn in it. The yarn began to glow over the woman's face. "Yes, they should be able to help."

Shirou and Rin went through their normal school routine just like the rest of their classmates; however both were secretly watched by the blond hair Caucasian. In the young woman's eyes she saw the hope that she had been looking for. As she did so she also noticed the storm clouds that slowly gathered throughout the city the entire day.

Shirou was in the student council room with his best friend, Issei. The two looked out the window. "Didn't the weather report say it was suppose to be sunny all day?" Issei said.

"I guess they were wrong," Shirou said simply. His eyes harden at the sight, sensing there was more to these clouds than the idea of rain.

In the downtown area of Fuyuki a purple mist gathered. People looked at the purple gas in confusion before a glaze look came over their eyes. People collapsed in the streets and inside buildings as the mist thickened.

A black tower shot up in the middle of a four-way cross section. The tower looked partly organic complete with veins that was taller than any building in the known world. The mist from the tower continued to grow, expanding further out into the city, knocking out hundreds of more victims.

The mist made its way all the way to Homrahara Academy. The courtyard filled with its crippling grip that quickly encircled the main building.

Shirou and Issei stood up from the table about to leave for class when they noticed the fog climbing up beside the window. Their eyes widen with the shock. "What's going on?" Issei questioned.

"Not sure," Shirou responded.

The mist braced the windows, scattering them to pieces. The two school boys quickly ducked behind the table to avoid the flying glass. They covered their bodies with their arms as the glass stabbed into the objects all around them. A single piece went across Shirou's cheek, drawing blood.

When the glass finally stopped, Shirou turned back around. He lifted his head above the table, placing his hands on top of the table to see what was going on. The mist leaked into the room, coming toward them.

Shirou turned his attention on his friend. "We need to get out of here, Iseei." He grabbed his friend's hand and headed for the door. He slid it open, pulling them both out before he slammed the door shut again.

The two boys ran down the hall. "Shirou, do you know what that thing is?"

"No idea."

Coming down the hall they were about to turn into was known other then...

"Tohsaka!" Shirou shouted to get the girl's attention.

The girl turned her attention to the boys. "Shirou, Issei." She ran toward the two boys with the purple mist following after her.

Shirou's eyes opened wide. His eyes then shifted to his right. "This way." He made the turn down the flight of steps that came up. Both Issei and Rin followed him to escape that followed them from both sides. As soon as they made it to the next floor that saw the ground was already covered with mist and littered bodies of the students that had tried to escape.

"We have to go back up," Issei stated.

The three students were about to turn around when they heard the scream of a familiar person. They looked in the direction of the scream. "That voice..." Rin started.

Without an ounce of hesitation Shirou ran toward the scream. "Sakura!"

"Shirou! Idiot." Rin ran after him.

"Hold on." Issei headed after them.

Shirou rushed through the halls that thicken with mist. Shirou covered his mouth with his arm as he finally made it down the hall. He slid open the door where he spotted a classroom full of unconscious students. He scanned the room until he spotted who he was looking for.

Sakura stared directly back at him against the wall beside the door. "Sempai."

"Let's go, Sakura." He reached out his free hand that Sakura grabbed. He then pulled her out of the classroom and headed back down the hall just as Rin and Issei had made their way to them. Both had covered their mouths and noses with their hands.

"Sakura, Shirou," Rin said.

"Let's get moving," Shirou told them. The four students ran, hoping they could reach high ground and escape the mist. They speeded up the steps to meet the very last of the students who hadn't been beaten by the mist.

"Shinji," Shirou said as they stopped him in the middle of the steps.

Shinji looked at them all in a panic. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure, but we need to get to the top of the building as soon as we can," Rin instructed. Not giving the others a chance to argue Rin headed up the steps. Shirou followed her with the others doing the same.

The five students pushed open the door to the roof, racing forward. They made it to the chain link fence to see that the entire school was surrounded in the mist. "Everything in the area has been consumed by it." Rin looked over at the others. "The only way we're going to escape this is to clear this mist completely."

Shirou looked over at her. "But how do we do that."

A pair of footsteps come up behind them.

The group turned around to see a blond woman with brown eyes. "You can't, not alone. It's impossible for a human."

Sakura hid behind Shirou as Rin moved beside him. Shinju also hid behind them while Issei looked in confusion, adjusting his glasses. "Who are you?"

The woman placed her hand over her rather large chest. "I am Jessica Beam. I have been tracking this mist for some time now."

"You know what this is?" Sakura asked timidly.

"An evil far greater than the so called Holy Grail," Jessica responded.

"Holy Grail?" Issei questioned.

Jessica pulled out the hand-size spinning wheel she had earlier and held it out in front of the group. The golden yarns glowed that created a screen. Images from the fifth grail war showed up on the screen. "The Grail can grant any wish, but will only find one person worthy of its use each time. It is a completion between seven mages who summon heroes from different times to do battle with only one surviving. You're friends here participated in the latest of these wars and survived." The images she showed included the summoning of Saber and Archer and their first meetings with their masters and how they fought alongside Shirou and Rin in the war along with Shinji's own movements in the war.

Issei looked at them in shock. "What!? You all were in secret war?"

"How did you know about all this?" Shirou questioned the woman in front of them. "I thought no one, but the ones in the war was suppose to know about it?"

"My wheel allows me to see into any and all magical events that are in my lifetime. It's one of its many great powers." She brought the wheel back close to her body. "But despite its power and your skills as mages neither will be enough to stop Fuyuki from being consumed into nothing."

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked in a panic.

"It starts by making everyone unconscious," Jessica stated. "After that it will slowly absorb every person and thing in the area. There won't even be a city to speak of when it's finished unless,..."

"Unless, what?" Shirou took a step forward. "If there is a way to stop this I'll do whatever it takes."

"Will you really put your life on line once again?" Jessica asked. "I know you want to be a hero, but what you have to do will be completely different from the Grail wars. You'll have to risk your life in a completely different way."

Shirou nodded with determination.

"Wait, Shirou you don't even know what she wants you to do," Issei said.

"It can't just be Shirou, each of you will have to put your lives on the line." Jessica stepped forward, looking at them all. "Despite Shirou's will and strength it will take all five of you and even with that it's still unlikely we can fully pull this off."

"You're saying we could still all die?" Shinji questioned.

Jessica nodded. "That's right."

"But if we don't do anything we'll all die anyway," Sakura said.

"That's true too."

"What exactly do we have to do?" Rin questioned.

Jessica shut her eyes for a moment. "I will summon heroes with my time alter wheel, make pacts with them and we may have a chance." Jessica opened her eyes. She lifted the wheel above her head and let the wheel turn. "Now return servants of the grail, to fight with the masters of this time." A glowing light came out.

Five light blue magic circles appeared in front of the students. Jessica lowered her wheel down in front of her. "Now every servant that ever fought in the grail war can hear you. Each of you just needs to make a pact and the one who believes in your vow will come to you to help us fight."

Both Shirou and Rin looked at the woman in awe. "You mean..."

"There is no need for a catalyst," Jessica spoke as her eyes became gentle. "But the hero will be doing the picking not you so make sure you come up with a proper vow for them to pledge to. A pact of partnership and not of services. Also unlike in the holy grail war..." A golden thread shot out of each of the students body into one of the five circles. "You will not need to feed them mana to keep them bound, instead it is your existence alone that will keep them here. As long as you live they live, but as long as they live to complete the mission the same rules apply to you."

"You're saying if they die while they are bond to us..." Rin started.

Jessica looked down sadly. "Yes." She then looked up behind the group. "But we must hurry, the mist is almost up to us."

The students looked back to see that she was. Rin quickly turned back around to her magic circle, focusing on it. She brought her fist to her chest. "Heroes hear me! The hero that wishes to fight by my side to destroy the evil that threatens this world." She reached her hand out. "Who trusts their life with my life and I will trust mine with their life come forth with this vow."

The magic circle that Rin's thread went through glowed brighter than the others. A beam shot out to everyone's amazement that cleared the air around them. A tall figure came into sight with their clothes blowing forward as Rin's hair and skirt blew back.

The eyes of Rin's hero opened. A smile graced their lips. "I'd be honor to help you, Rin Tohsaka." The light broke into fragments like glass to reveal that it was...

Tears grew in Rin's eyes from the happiness she felt while everyone else looked in awe. "Archer," Rin had finally said.

Archer, the heroic spirit Emiya walked up to his friend. "Looks likes things have changed since the last time we met, Rin."

Rin could only nod in agreement. "Yes, this time we aren't fighting for the grail. We're be working with the other heroes to stop another enemy."

Archer gave a slight nod. He then looked over to his younger self that eyed him right back. "What are you waiting for, Shirou Emiya? An invitation?"

Rin looked at the boy, placing her hands on her hips. "Archer's right, Shirou hurry up and make your pact." She pointed to his magic circle.

"Right." Shirou focused on his circle. "Heroes of the past." He bit his teeth together with hard determination in his eyes and heart. "Please lend me your aid to help stop this darkness from destroying my town. Fight alongside me so we can win!"

The circle glowed brighter just like Rin's did. A figure floated out of the circle on top of it, being none other than Saber. "I'd be glad to help you, Shirou." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Saber," Shirou spoke with relief. A strong wind came from Saber that blew away more of the mist to keep them all save for awhile longer.

Rin then looked over at the others. "Alright, it's time for you guys to do it."

"But if we keep summoning the servants we had in the grail wars, then I'll be stuck with either..." Shinji trailed off.

Issei gulped. "He-heroes, please help me stop this evil that's attacking my town. My life and your life will work as one to stop all the evil that threatens us," he announced. A spiraling wind blew out the circle that cleared out the mist from the top floor of the school as Issei's hero revealed himself.

Rin's eyes opened with surprise. "It's, Lancer."

Lancer stood tall with his lance resting on his shoulder. "So it seems I have a new master. Let's hope you're better than the last one."

"I want to help everyone, so please a hero that wants to help save this land, its people. Please come forth," Sakura spoke with tears in her eyes, sticking out her hand. Her magic circle dull at her pleads almost to the point of disappearing completely.

Shinji glared over at his sister. "What kind of vow was that?" He pointed at her. "Not a single spirit wants to come and help you. They don't even want to bother risking their lives for you."

Sakura looked down in despair.

"Back off," Rin told him.

"Such a pure heart," a voice came from Sakura's circle, grabbing everyone's attention. "I had truly given up on anyone being so caring."

Saber looked over at dull circle in surprise. "It can't be."

"It would be my honor to serve you, if you allow me," the voice continued.

Sakura looked up with hope. "Yes."

Sakura's circle glowed brightly like the ones before it. A man with two lances appeared before them on one knee.

"Lancer," Saber spoke.

The black hair Lancer shifted his eyes over to the blonde. "Saber," he spoke with distain.

"But isn't my servant Lancer?" Issei questioned.

"Jessica did say she opened it for all heroes to hear," Rin spoke. "He must be another hero from the Lancer class."

Sakura stared at her Lancer's face only two blush at the beautiful sight. Her fist rested on her chest while the other one tightly gripped onto Shirou's shoulder.

Lancer smiled at his new master. His eyes then shifted over to the king of knights. "You're here, Saber. I wouldn't think an unselfish quest would peak your interest."

Saber balled up her fists bitterly. "Lancer, you have it wrong..."

"We don't have time for this." Jessica madly waved her wheel up above her head, getting their attention.

"You're..." Lancer began.

"I'm the one who brought you both back," Jessica replied with a pout. She brought the wheel down in front of her. "And we don't have time for an old fight from the fourth grail war. So I'm clearing this up right now." The wheel glowed and created a screen again to show everyone the battle between Lancer and Saber during the fourth holy grail war. How Kiritsugu Emiya had basically used Saber as a diversion and how he had Maya take Lancer's mistress to force his master to sign a magical contract that would result in Lancer's death. They saw how Emiya slipped out of his contract by having Maya shoot both Lancer's master and mistress down after Lancer killed himself and cursed everyone there, including the grail. Finally they saw how Saber delivered the final blow to Lancer's master after begging to die while Kiritsugu mocked the code of chivalry, stating all wars were hell and that heroes merely glorified it.

The screen disappeared before them.

All of them who saw the scene stared in shock except for Saber who lowered her head in sadness. The black hair lancer looked over to the king of knights. "Saber, I had no idea." He placed his arm over his stomach and bowed his head. "I'm very sad what I said to you that day."

"No, what my master did that day-" Saber spoke.

Jessica waved her wheel around madly. "We don't have time for this." She pointed at Shinji. "The mist hasn't hit us yet because of the blow back from the summoning, but its closing in. Now, Shinji make your vow."

"I-I, a strong hero that will crush any other who will make me look better than all the rest come forth," Shinji said, sticking his hand out.

Rin placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Shinji. "That's the type of vow you make? Who is going to answer to that."

Shinji's magic circle glowed. Everyone looked to see who would heed, Shinji's call. Long hair that flew up was the first thing saw as the hero. They finished coming out of the circle to be none other than.

"Rider!" Everyone who knew her spoke as one.

Shinji bit down on his teeth in frustration with a drop of sweat going down the side of his face. "Why did she come?"

Jessica held the wheel in front of herself. "Ok, it's time to finish the pact so we can get started. Say you seal this pact with your true names."

"True names?" Shirou said in confusion.

"Yes, these aren't master-servant relationships, you're partners this time," Jessica quickly explained. "So you can't refer to them by their class names."

"I, Artoria Pendragon also known once as King Arthur seal this pact." The once Saber servant placed her fist of her heart. Her body glowed in a small golden light with a thin silk yarn coming out of her chest.

Shirou placed his fist over his own heart to perfectly model Saber's stance. "And I Shirou Emiya also seal this pact." Just like his former servant his body glowed.

"I, Issei Ryuudou seal this pact with..."

" Cú Chulainn and I seal this pact as well," the blue hair lancer spoke.

Shinji balled up his fists so tight that they trembled. His anger continued to grow at the sight of the hero he had gotten.

Sakura blushed even further while she stood behind Shirou. "I, Sakura Tohsaka agree to this vow." Her body glowed.

Shirou shifted his eyes back in shock. "Tohsaka?"

The black hair lancer went down on one knee and placed his fist over his chest. He shut his eyes as he bowed his head. "Milady, I Diarmuid Ua Duibhne swear to your vow." The former lancer class glowed.

Rin focused her attention on her own partner. She saw the small smile on his face and knew heroes and students alike were in for a surprise. "Alright it's my turn. I, Rin Tohsaka agree to my vow with..."

"Shirou Emiya also known as the heroic spirit Emiya," the former Archer spoke. The heroic spirit glowed with the front of his hair falling over his forehead to mirror his younger self.

Sakura, Shinji and Issei along with their servants stared at the sight in utter shock. "Did he say he was Shirou?"

"Sempai?"

"You've got to be kidding," Cú Chulainn questioned. "He's the kid?"

Emiya, once known as Archer shifted his attention over to the former Lancer of his war. "I still remember that night when you struck me through the heart for watching you fight, Lancer. It's a good thing I was able to summon Saber the next we met." An amuse smile graced his lips.

Cú Chulainn bit down on his teeth and glared at the former servant.

Jessica waved her hands rapidly. "Yes, he's Shirou's future self. Moving on! I told you we don't have time for this. Make the final pact before we're all killed."

Shinji threw his head up. "Alright, fine." He pointed at Rider. "You better not let me down."

Rider simply nodded.

"Fine, I seal the contract as Shinji Matou," the blue hair boy said.

"And so do I as Medusa," the former Rider servant spoke. The two glowed in golden light as well.

"Now to begin," Jessica said more calmly.


	2. The Mission

The Mission

"We need to get you to the tower," Jessica said. "After that the heroes will have to take care of the rest."

"Hold on, I thought you said we were partners?" Shirou questioned.

"You are, but the mist is too dangerous for you all to handle let alone what's inside the tower. Humans can't handle it," Jessica explained. "That's why we need the heroes, I was able to make them flesh and blood, but I was also able to weave their skin with life threads that allows them to battle the crushing affects of the mist. They can counter the darkness' power."

Jessica pointed to the group of students. "Your existence allows them to be anchor in this world. I told you before didn't I? You would be risking your lives, but not in any way you have before. You have to trust your partner to fight."

"But how will we survive with the mist coming toward us?" Issei questioned.

"I'll take care of that." Jessica's wheel glowed and formed a transparent golden orb around them. "This barrier will keep out the mist and keep the six of us safe."

Shirou took a step forward. "Can't you just make a smaller one so I can fight too?"

"No, I can only make one barrier to protect all of us," Jessica explained.

"But..."

"Shirou," the voice instantly got the boy's attention. "Please leave this up to me. Have faith in me to stop this." His former servant stood tall in front of him.

Shirou's eyes trembled in awe. "Saber..." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "No, I mean Artoria." A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked back to see that it was Rin.

"This time we have to let them do all the heavy lifting," she told him.

"Maybe there is something you can do," Jessica said. Her wheel glowed again and spun. A golden crest appeared on each of the high students' right hand. Each of them looked at them, not understanding what was going on. The light dim from the crest. "Those are Harmony Crest. Even though each hero has their own mana to sustain their attacks and abilities these will allow you to increase that power with your own. Even if you aren't a mage it can convert your natural energy into mana for your partner. This way if they run low on energy you can give them yours or even enhance a certain ability such as power or speed to allow them to fight better.

"I'll also give you these." A crystal ball floated into each of their hands. "These will allow you to track your partner so you can see when they need your help. Also all of you have a mental link with your partner, so if you heroes need it you can ask your partner to feed you mana. Just simply grab the thread on your chest."

The threads that showed the human and heroes connection faded out of sight.

"There is one last thing the crest can do," Jessica went on. "If you truly need to you can perform a Synchronization Strike."

"Synchronization Strike?" Sakura questioned.

"I've never heard of that?" Saber said.

"It can only be created through people who have been connected through the yarn of my wheel," Jessica said. "It goes beyond the power of a noble phantasm. According to my mother a Synchronization Strike can be up to ten times stronger than an average Noble Phantasm."

"Really?" Rin questioned.

"What's a Noble Phantasm?" Issei questioned.

"Basically, it's our trump call," Cú Chulainn explained simply. "It's what made us legends."

"So basically, we're be able to boost it," Issei figured.

"You could even change it," Jessica told them, getting all their attention.

"Change it?" Rin spoke.

Jessica nodded. "Synchronization Strikes puts the two partners in perfect sync right down to their souls. So it will combine your powers into one, your abilities, your feelings, your magic, who both of you are will become a single attack that no one person could perform on their own; however if you use it you'll use up all your power. It should only be use if you have no other choice."

Rin titled her head slightly. "I see."

"I can only maintain this barrier for one hour and we've already talked for over five minutes," Jessica said. "So, heroes please head to the tower. Once you get there you will have to make it up at least half way up in order to destroy it properly anything less than that it will simply repair itself. You must destroy its heart."

All five heroes nodded their heads in understanding.

Jessica held her wheel straight out. "This is the last thing I can do for you, everything from here on will be up to you." The fence behind them fell out toward the courtyard. The part closest to them had stardust gather and formed into individual stylish motorcycles for each hero. Arturia/Saber's was a steel gray and black with a horse head shape at the front. Emiya/Archer's stood as a stunning red and black with the yin yang sign on the front along with sword hustlers. Diarmuid/Lancer's bike had holders for both of his spears to stick straight out while being a solid black. Cú Chulainn/second Lancer's motorcycle was a shinny sweet blue number that also had a spear holder. Lastly, Medusa/Rider's was a pink number with a snake on top. "They're magical so they work base on your riding skills so they can go beyond the limits of normal motorcycles. Please hurry. We're running out of time."

"Right." Arturia was the first one on her bike and started it up.

The heroes quickly glanced at their partners before they got on their bikes. Each of them started up their bikes and flew off the roof down onto the ground. They raced off of the school grounds, heading for the tower. A red trail flowed behind them. Arturia and Medusa took the lead with their superior riding skills.

"Those two really aren't holding back," Cú Chulainn commented.

"Yeah." Emiya revved up his bike. "Come on, we don't want to fall too far behind." The three male heroes speeded up to try to keep pace with their female counterparts.

Meanwhile back at the school, the five students watched their partners closely through the crystal balls. The heroes raced through the streets of Fuyuki toward the tower they had already seen when they were summoned back into the world. Rider and Saber were the first ones upon the sight of the tower.

"There it is," Arturia said.

"We have company," Medusa spoke.

Arturia looked through the thick fog to see mini-dog like monsters marching toward them. The blond hair king turned her bike to the side and slid to a stop. A glow shined in her right hand as she took it off the handle to reveal her brilliant blade, Excalibur. She charged forward, grabbing her blade with both hands.

A battle cry came from the warrior's mouth. She slashed through the dark beings, twisting around like a dancer as she cut through their numbers.

Medusa continued to ride. She pulled out her dragger from the compartment on her motorcycle. She threw the weapon into the mass of the monsters, slicing right through a row of beasts. Each turned into ash after being pierced by the dragger.

Medusa sensed another set of enemies. She looked back to see that she and Saber were surrounded. She spun around on her bike and threw her dragger once again. Two dogs charged; one from the front the other from the back, biting into the wheels of Medusa's bike.

The purple haired woman flipped and twisted through the air to avoid the destruction of her vehicle. As she came down she kicked one dog across the face. She landed, sliding back on her feet and one hand. Her body bent over in a charged position as her chain flew in front of her ready for combat.

"Rider, be sure to be careful of the humans," Arturia said. She backed up, holding her sword straight in front of her. The entrance to the tower was littered with people underneath them. Their bodies had began to turn black, but it was clear they were still alive.

More dogs charged at them. Arturia and Medusa did their best to fend them off, but were quickly being overwhelmed by their numbers. Arturia sliced through three more with her trusty sword while Medusa stabbed another with her dragger.

Two dogs leaped high in the air above them about to strike when the red flash of an arrow struck them right through the middle, destroying them instantly. Arturia and Medusa looked in the direction the arrow came from.

Emiya stood on top of his motorcycle with his bow in hand. He leaped off of his motorcycle, letting it crash into several dogs in a fiery explosion. He twisted through the air, firing several arrows from his bow, thinning out the horde.

Emiya landed in front of his fellow heroes. His bow disappeared and he replaced it with his dual swords. The three prepared for battle with their backs to each other. Just when they were ready for the next wave of monsters several went flying upward with the sound of two battle cries.

The three saw lances slicing through the enemy toward them. The two Irish heroes flipped out of the pack of monsters and landed where to others were. The five heroes had their backs to each other, watching one another's back as the remaining monsters closed in on them.

"They already wasted twenty minutes getting there," Shinji complained. "If they keep this up we'll all going to die."

"If they could just get into the tower they could focus on taking it down," Issei said.

"But how, they're surrounded," Sakura replied. All five students looked into their individual crystal balls while Jessica looked at all five of them. The group formed a circle inside of the barrier so Jessica could also see what was happening.

"I have an idea." Rin let go of her ball with one hand and grabbed the golden thread in her chest. She lowered her head and shut her eyes, focusing. _Archer,... I mean, Emiya can you hear me?_

 _Rin, what is it?,_ Emiya's thoughts transferred back.

 _We need to cut a path for you all to get inside as quick as possible_ , Rin continued.

 _What do you have in mine?_

 _If we use your bow and I boost it with my own magic I'm sure we can make a path._

 _The problem is that there are humans right under this beast. We've been having to hold back for that exact reason._

 _Emiya, do you still have the advances of being of the Archer-class?_

 _Yes?_

 _Then do you think you can aim an arrow straight toward the tower. If you could aim above the humans and only destroy the monsters._

 _That's true, but I doubt I'll have the time with so many monsters still around._

 _I'll increase your abilities with my own mana. This is our best shot._

 _Understood._

Rin's crest glowed.

A small golden glow shined off of Emiya's body. He launched into the air, twisting around to look at the tower. Using the special eyes of an Archer to judge the place he should shoot, summoning his bow. He created a sword to launch on his sleek black bow, pulling it back on the string.

A black hazy ball covered its tip due to Rin's mana. Blue sparks flew over the weapon as Emiya released the sword. It soared through the air like lightning on a falling star. The sword flew over the monsters with the blowback of the sword ripping open a path.

The sword sliced through the tower's entrance, ripping it open. Several shards of the tower crashed to the ground.

Emiya landed back down. His bow vanished once again. Green lines appeared over his arms and legs that had been reinforced by his arms and legs with her magic. "Let's move." He vanished in an instant only leaving a broken ground where he once stood.

Eimya quickly made it across the distance to the tower with the added boost as the enemies tried to close in. The other heroes quickly charged after him. They sliced down any enemy that got between them and the tower.

Emiya who stood at the threshold of the tower noticed that the opening was regenerating. He grabbed onto the top and held down the bottom with his feet. "Hurry up." He did his best to hold back the growing muck. The muck started to wrap around his form.

The heroic spirit pushed hard against the tower that was trying to capture him. He grind his teeth together. "Hurry." Sweat fell down his face as he continued to struggle. Everyone of his muscles started to ache. More muck crawled over his body. He pushed against it further.

The other heroes continued to relentlessly cut through the closing forces that lengthened their progress.

Rin looked over at the other students who held worried looks at their partners' struggles. "All of you. Use your mana to quicken their speed. I'll boost Emiya's strength so he can hold the door open." Everyone quickly followed the Rin's orders, using their crest.

A light glow flowed around each hero. Their already amazing speed boosted so they could slice and run in quicker succession, closing the gap between them and the door. Emiya's strength was boosted to push back the muck thanks to Rin, but the muck continued to climb over him as if to claim him.

Arturia took the lead. She flew forward, spinning around to cut down enemies in every direction to allow the others to simply focus on running. Without the slightest hesitation the noble king of knights jumped right into Emiya with the others following.

The four noble heroes of the past slammed Emiya through the tower before the door closed behind them.

Diarmuid took a breath in relief with his eyes closed. "Looks like we managed to make it."

Arturia looked back. "Yes, we were very lucky there."

"I'm happy we made it, but..."

Arturia looked down. "Hmm, what is it, Emiya?"

Emiya looked up at the other heroes. "Could you all get off of me?"

"R-right, sorry." Arturia blushed. She and the other heroes got back up on their feet so Emiya didn't have to carry all of their weights.

Emiya sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Not that, that's settled..."

Arturia looked up. "We need to get to the middle of the tower. "We have thirty minutes left."


	3. Archers

Archers

Eimya stood up, looking up toward the ceiling of the room. "We don't have much time to waste." He lowered his head straight and grabbed the thread. "Rin, tell the others to stop using up their mana. There's no telling when we're truly going to need it."

 _Got it_ , Rin responded back.

A moment later all the heroes stopped glowing. Artoria took a step forward. "We have thirty minutes to get up one hundred floors. Let's go." She ran toward the circular staircase. The other heroes ran after her.

The group of heroes raced up the steps, making it to the second level in no time. They headed across the floor when the sound of arrows rung in their ears. Artoria looked up to see the red glowing arrows flying toward them.

"Saber, watch out!" Emiya shouted.

Artoria tried to outmaneuvered the arrows; however a single arrow bypass her armor and struck her in the shoulder. The rest of the heroes avoided the arrows as Artoria fell on her knees.

" Artoria," Shirou said, leaning forward.

"You'll have to heal her," Jessica responded.

Shirou looked at Jessica. "How? I don't know any healing magic."

"You don't have to, Arturia's body is made not only of flesh and bone, but life thread," Jessica explained. Simply grab your own thread and image mending her wound like a piece of cloth with your mana."

Shirou shut his eyes and lowered his head. He concentrated on Artoria's wound and sowed it up inside of his head, his image did the same in real life, leaving behind a small knot of the knight's skin.

"It wasn't perfect, but it will do," Jessica said.

"Saber, are you alright?" Emiya asked.

Artoria shifted her eyes back. "I'll be fine." She looked up to see who had shot the arrows to spot three men covered in black from head to toe with bows in hand. They stood on a ledge above the group of heroes.

"Who are they?" Diarmuid questioned.

"More importantly, what sort of arrows were those?" Emiya questioned.

"Those are the Curse Archers," Jessica stated.

Rin grabbed onto her thread. "What are Curse Archers?"

"They have special arrows that can slice through magic and curses. They are a prideful group that can't stand the idea of losing to another archer. They have a platform that can create arrows that counter their own for warriors who wish to challenge them, but they never once lost" Jessica said.

 _Emiya, did you get all that_ , Rin's thoughts went straight to the former archer servant.

He nodded. _Right, I'll take it from here._ He slid his hair back to its normal archer style.

The curse archers prepared to fire their arrows again. "Finish them," the head archer spoke.

Emiya stuck his hand. "Hold on,... I would like to challenge you to a contest of the bow."

"Huh?" The other heroes looked at the man confuse.

"Archer, what are you doing?" Artoria questioned.

The curse archers simply laughed. "You can't be serious? You against us."

"Ah, you are skilled bowmen," Emiya simply stated. "And with those curse arrows you can cut through our armor and weapons." At those words Emiya got the attention of his fellow heroes. "But on a level playing field you couldn't defeat any of us."

The lead archer snarled at this. "Ridiculous. Archer who claims such skill your place is opposite of us. The platform will make your arrows like ours. We shall rip you apart with our superior skill."

Emiya shut his eyes and smiled. "Very well." He turned around and headed to a platform with a symbol on it. The platform lifted Emiya up to the same level as the three other archers. He summoned his bow in his left hand, preparing for the contest.

Everyone saw Eimya through their crystal balls. "What is he doing?" Shirou questioned.

Rin focused on her partner. She knew it was all up to him now.

The three cruse archers readied their bows. "Prepare for defeat."

Emiya stuck out his hand. "Hold on, if this is going to be a proper completion than allow me to fight along with two of my fellow heroes. If you slay us before we can defeat you we win."

"Very well," the lead archer spoke. "Pick your two."

 _Perfect, now all you have to do is just pick..._ Rin said into Emiya's mind.

Emiya shifted his eyes back. _Rin, I agreed to go along with your plan, but I'll be picking who fights along aside me. Remember my life is on the line here too._

 _Uh, right._

Emiya focused his attention back on the other archers. "The two that will fight beside me are Artoria and Diarmuid. The three knight classes versus the power of your so called skilled."

The lead archer grinded his teeth together. "Very well."

Cú Chulainn glared up at the archer on their side. "Hey, I'm from the lancer class as well."

Emiya looked down at the former lancer class servant. "Yeah, but he hasn't stabbed me yet," he teased.

Cú Chulainn glared and bared his teeth.

Artoria and Diarmuid took their places in front of Emiya on the floor. They each prepared their weapons for battle. "I hope you know what you're doing?" Diarmuid stated.

Emiya simply nodded. _Rin, have Shirou and Sakura enhance Saber and Lancer's eyesight._

 _Got it._

Emiya took up a proper archer pose, readying his bow as a sack of arrows rested beside him. As soon as a glow to both Artoria and Diarmuid's eyes revealed themselves the battle began.

The Curse Archers shot three arrows each from their bows. Artoria and Diarmuid raced forward toward their enemy. Both knights could see each arrow so clearly it felt almost like slow motion and remembering what Archer said about the arrows the two avoided each one.

Three of the arrows shot straight for Emiya. Emiya simply tilted his head to avoid all three while keeping his eyes completely focused on the others.

The curse archers instantly increased their number the next round up to four, focusing directly on the two knights alone. The knights jumped and avoided the attacks almost perfectly when one arrow was coming right for Artoria's face. Her eyes opened wide, realizing that she wouldn't be able to use her sword to deflect it.

Diarmuid wrapped his arm around the king's waist and spun them both out of the way. The twist was so hard they fell on their stomachs surrounded by the enemies' arrows.

Emiya narrowed his eyes.

 _What are you doing, Emiya? Why aren't you helping them?_ Rin questioned.

Emiya reset his bow and prepared his arrow. "I needed to test them." A blue trance of energy quickly flowed over his arrow.

 _Huh? What do you mean?_

 _It seems Sakura did a better job with Lancer's eyes. You should tell that idiot to do a better job with Saber._

"My thanks, Diarmuid."

Diarmuid shifted his eyes over to Artoria. "It was nothing." The two then shifted their eyes back to the battle to see a rainfall of arrows coming at them. A red curse flowed around them ready to strike them both down.

Several falling blue stars soared above them, taking out each one of them. All the heroes looked in awe. "Get going," Emiya told them.

Not wanting to waste time, Artoria and Diarmuid both launched themselves back on their feet and dashed forward. More and more arrows fired from the three archers that increased more and more. Artoria and Diarmuid avoided and jumped over all the arrows they possibly could while Emiya took down the ones they couldn't after he understood both their limitations.

Artoria stepped down on one foot before she launched herself up toward the archers. Several arrows fired down at her, but each was shot down by Emiya to clear the king's victorious path. She landed on the platform and with one swift motion dispatched the one furthest to the left.

The lead archer turned her direction, shocked by the movement. Artoria wasted no time. She sliced right across the man's waist to cut him in half. Both archers turned into black ash and vanished before the king of knight's eyes.

"I can't allow myself to be shown up so easily." Diarmuid leaped onto the platform and stabbed through the final archer with his golden spear.

The seal that Emiya stood in glowed red. Emiya looked down at the sight and narrowed his eyes yet again. "I thought so." The entire room suddenly rose up much to the heroes surprise. They looked to the ceiling to see they were on the fifth floor. "So by defeating them we rose three levels."

Their archer then brought his attention back over to where Artoria and Diarmuid were. He quickly brought his bow back ready to fire. "Watch out!"

The knights twisted around to see the curse archers were reborn. Once again they cut them down with their un-rival skills. The floors rose again and so did the archers. Again and again Diarmuid and Artoria sliced and diced the archers until finally...

"Above you!" shouted Emiya.

The knights looked up to see second platform with four curse archers. They fired down on them. Rolling in opposite ways they avoided the arrows. They picked themselves up and headed for the next platform. They cut them down; two for each when...

Diarmuid saw out of the corner his enhanced eye another platform appear on his left with five more archers. He moved back with Artoria by his side. "What's with these guys? This was supposed to be a battle of three on three. What is this meaning of this?"

The archers they had already cut down appeared yet again as they rose up further in the tower. "Don't be ridiculous, you two don't even have the honor of an archer nor the skill. We shall never yield to you knights," the lead archer spoke.

"So that's what's going," Emiya stated. "Then I assume if the three of us can defeat all of you in the bow we'll go free."

"As if you could."

 _Rin, I need you to ask Jessica something_ , Emiya thought.

A moment later. _It's done and you were right._

 _Then we'll go with that, I'll trust you on that end._

 _Right, you do your best too._

 _Of course._

"Saber, Lancer, this will be a battle of bows prepared yourselves," Emiya told them.

The two knights looked over at the man. "But my skills aren't high in archery," Diarmuid responded. "And neither of us have bows and arrows."

"I'll take care of that," Emiya stated. "And your partners will help you out with that."

Both knights appeared surprise by the statement, but decided to follow his orders. Platforms appeared under their feet and brought them back over to the other side of the room. Artoria stood on the right side of Emiya while Diarmuid appeared on his left.

"Trace on." Emiya created two yuri bows along with arrows that appeared at the two knight's feet, figuring they would work best for their partners.

"Sakura, Shirou, you're going to have to have act in Artoria and Diarmuid's places," Rin told them.

"Wait a minute is that why you asked about being able to transfer skills, Tohsaka?" Shirou questioned.

Rin nodded. "Exactly, the only chance we have is if they can beat the curse archers so they can keep moving," Rin answered. "After all it doesn't matter how many floors they climb if they can't leave the room."

Jessica looked at the two. "You should tell your partners what's going on, I'll talk you through the rest."

The two nodded. They took a hold of their threads and began their conversations with their partners.

 _Artoria, can you hear me?_

 _Shirou, what is it?_

 _Please allow me to use your body to win this fight?_

 _What?_

 _Jessica said I can control your body temporary with my own, but only with your permission. I'll be our archer to take down those guys._

 _I see, very well. I leave this to you then._

 _Dia-Diarmuid._

 _Yes, my lady._

Sakura blushed. _I'm pretty good at archery, will you allow me to use my skills to fight this battle._

 _Midlady, are you certain?_

 _I-I like to help. I've been training in archery for years._

 _I understand, but can you really transfer that skill over to me._

 _Jessica, said I will have to temporary take control of your body to perform, but I need your permission._

 _Very well._

Both Sakura and Shirou focused their attention back on Jessica to let her know they were ready. "First image yourself as your partner and move accordingly to that. Their bodies with their permission will act accordingly."

"Right." Sakura and Shirou's crest glowed along with their bodies.

Diarmuid stabbed his spears into the floor with his body now a glow.

Artoria laid down her sword.

Both knights picked up their bows and took an arrow. Allowing their partners to control their bodies they took up a Japanese archery stance, pulling back their strings. Both knights could tell their aim wasn't quite right.

 _Milady, what's the matter?_

 _I'm-I'm sorry, I'm not use to using a bow with your type of body._

 _I see, let me see if I can help._ The harmony crest shined through his left shoulder. He sent his own mana back to Sakura so she could better adjust herself to his body. The move instantly better his stance and aimed as the two were properly connected.

 _Shirou, can you understand my body better now?_ , Artoria asked.

 _Yeah._

 _Good, I'm counting on you._

Artoria looked over at Emiya. "Shirou wanted me to tell you that he won't lose to you."

Emiya shifted his attention toward the king. "Oh, we're see how much that fool has grown." The white hair mage focused his attention back on the task at hand.

"Ready, aim, fire," the head archer spoke. All the curse archers fired a single arrow at the group. In response Diarmuid and Artoria fired an arrow while Emiya shot several in circle like display from his bow that took down the majority of the arrows. Artoria's arrow cancelled out one. Diarmuid's missed the other arrows completely and went into the a curse archers' arms.

The curse archers increased their shots to two arrows pre bow. Emiya once again took out the majority of them while both Diarmuid and Artoria made solid shots. The numbers quickly increased like crazy to the point that both Diarmuid and Artoria didn't only need to shoot they had to dodge.

An arrow sliced across Diarmuid's shoulder. Diarmuid bared his teeth, stepping back. He placed his hand over his wounded shoulder, losing his connection with Sakura. _I'm sorry_ , Sakura apologized. "Its fine, milady." Sakura managed to min his shoulder to allow them to continue. They reconnect again and took up their stance.

"Forget killing them slowly," the head archer stated. "Wipe them out."

More and more arrows flew. Emiya focused on how to best reduce the arrows from the enemy. He took out most of the enemies' arrows, but also made sure two by pass and stabbed two through the chest, pinning them to the wall.

The intense battle continued as Diarmuid and Artoria were slowly running out of arrows. Emiya created a new set for Diarmuid, but left Artoria on her own who only had one arrow left. Without hesitation she placed the arrow on her bow and focused.

"Don't simply cancel them out, image shooting them down," Emiya said.

The idea sparked through Artoria's connection with Shirou. "Trace on." Through Artoria's eyes, Shirou traced the arrows of the enemy. He fired his arrow and instantly reproduced the arrows of his enemies, firing them all from around Artoira.

Emiya shot several more arrows. The combine shots of Emiya and Shirou cancelled out every arrow. Diarmuid then fired his arrow. The arrow sliced straight through the air and struck the lead archer right through the head. The head archer fell back much to the surprise of the other curse archers.

"Now," Emiya said. He, Diarmuid and Artoria all had their bows loaded and fired at the same time. Both Artoria and Emiya used spells to fire manipulate arrows to help them strike down the remainder of the curse archers, pinning them all to the walls. The bodies of the archers then disappeared into ash.

The wall to the room slid open to reveal the staircase across from the heroes. The crest and glow faded away from the two knights, giving them back control over their body. Emiya looked up at the ceiling. "We only made it up to the 38th floor." His eyes became solid with angry resolve. "And we only have twenty minutes left."


	4. Falling Lancers

Falling Lancers

The glow around Shirou and Sakura disappeared along with the glow in the crest. A wave of exhaustion shot through them as they collapsed down on their butts out of breath. Jessica stuck out her hand. "Easy, you two. A takeover takes a lot of energy. It's going to take some time for you two to recover."

Shirou looked up at Jessica. "I'm fine, Artoria feed me some of her mana during our exchange."

Sakura placed her fist on her chest. "Diarmuid did the same."

"It will still take some time to readjust," Jessica told them. "Take the time you need, the others still can fight if it comes to that."

"She's right," Rin told them. "We'll make sure they make it through this."

Sakura and Shirou nodded.

The five heroes made their way up the spiral staircase. They entered the next level with Artoria in the lead. They quickly stopped as soon as they made it into the next room. "What is that?" Medusa questioned.

Before the five heroes was a large purplish-black womb like thing that was bigger and thicker than all five warriors combine with veins popping out of it and an open mouth that glowed red. Cú Chulainn grabbed onto his thread. _Hey, Issei does Jessica know anything about this thing?_

 _She states she doesn't recognize it._

Cú Chulainn spun his spear. "Fine, then I guess we'll have to fight it and find out for ourselves." Each of the warriors prepared their weapons for battle.

"Trace on." Emiya created several swords that flew toward the mysterious beast. The beast fired out a red beam from its mouth, knocking the blades aside. The beam ripped through the air, coming for the heroes.

The five heroes leaped out of the way. Medusa spun through the air, throwing her dragger that stabbed into the beast's side.

Artoria and Diarmuid landed on opposite sides of the beam and circled around to get to the beast's sides.

Emiya was coming straight down with his dual swords pointed down.

Lastly, Cú Chulainn skimmed the laser beam and headed straight for the beast.

Emiya stabbed right into the beast's face. Cú Chulainn thrust right into the monster's belly. Artoria and Diarmuid cut through the sides with their sword and spears. As soon as each hero removed their weapons the cuts and stabs healed to their surprise minus the spear strikes.

"Regeneration," Artoria noted.

A black mist expelled from the worm's body, forcing all the heroes to retreat. The mist quickly filled the room, blinding each of the heroes from its presence. Each desperately looked around, trying to figure out where the others were.

Medusa's magical perception was even not working as she tried to sense the others. A red light shined behind her. The beam blasted into her back, slamming her into the wall. Her screams filled the room, getting everyone's attention.

"Medusa," Diarmuid called. Another beam shined through the darkness. Diarmuid turned around. He crossed his spears in front of him to protect himself. The beam blew him back regardless right next to the unconscious Medusa.

" I am the bone of my sword , Steel is my body and fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades, Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life, Have withstood pain to create many weapons  
Yet, those hands will never hold anything , So as I pray, unlimited blade works." Emiya had evoked his reality marble.

"What is that?" Sakura asked with a heavy breath.

"Emiya's reality marble," Rin answered.

Issei looked over at Rin. "What's a reality marble?"

"The inner world of a person, it's how Emiya sees the world in his mind," Rin responded sadly.

Sakura's eyes trembled with sadness. "That's so sad."

Shirou looked seriously at the sight. "Why is he using that now?"

The dark mist from the monster dissipated, allowing everyone to see the hill of swords. The true inner works of Emiya's mind were revealed as he stood on top of his hill, looking down at his enemy. Artoria stood off to the side along with Cú Chulainn who looked around. "Where are we?"

"Emiya's reality marble." Artoria held a serious look in her eyes.

"What he has a reality marble?" Cú Chulainn questioned.

Medusa and Diarmuid both lied against a sword that was stabbed in the ground. Both were still recovering from the earlier strike.

"We don't have time to waste on this bug. So let's see if it can handle this." Emiya stuck out his hand. Several of his swords shot out of the ground and rained down on the worm monsters. The swords stabbed and sliced the monsters determine to rip it to shreds.

The monster rained down in bits and pieces.

Emiya smugly smiled. However his thought victory quickly turned to shock. His eyes simmered at the sight of the monster reforming again.

"It doesn't matter how many pieces we slice it into as long as even a single piece remains." Artoria brought her sword in front of her. "I'll have to destroy it." Her sword glowed brightly as a strong gust of wind blew away from her.

The king of knights lifted her sword above her head. "Excalibur!" She swung her blade forward with all her might that sent a radiate blast through the courtyard of swords, turning many to dust. The blast engulfed the beast, leaving nothing left.

"Nice work, Saber." Emiya brought them back to the tower, but to their surprise the wall that lead to the next staircase was still close. "What?"

A black portal appeared before them with a crimson red outlining it. The void transformed into the worm that Artoria had just destroyed. Artoria set her blade in front of herself again, taking a step back. "Impossible."

Diarmuid's eyelids trembled as he struggled back into consciousness. Slowly his eyes opened to see the worm they were previous fighting regenerated.

Cú Chulainn stepped up. "Seems even if you destroy it completely it still will find a way to regenerate." The former lancer servant position his spear in front of him. A flaring red light rose from the tip of it. "Then I'll have to strike it with my Gáe Bolg so it won't be able to heal."

The blue beast leaped into the air as he did so Medusa began to come to. He launched his lance through the air. The soaring red weapon ripped right through the recreated worm, creating a massive hole. Cú Chulainn landed and caught his spear that shot back to him. He spun it and placed right beside him.

He smiled. "That seems to have done it."

The worm struggled to move as black liquid spilled out of the top of it and it showed no sign of regenerating. The black liquid soon dried up and it started to move regular again despite the still large hole in the middle of it. Several red beams shot out of its mouth in several directions.

"No way," Cú Chulainn spoke. He ran out of the way of one beam.

"What does it take to destroy this thing?" Artoria ran through the array of beams, swing a few off with her blade.

Emiya was also dodging for his life with his two signature blades in hand. He and the two other heroes that were still standing had all around used their noble phantasms. He bare his teeth. His unlimited blades and Saber's Excalibur had done nothing while Lancer's own power only seemed to made it more angry.

They were down to sixteen minutes and couldn't afford to be stuck on the thirty-ninth floor. Even if he asked for the assistance of their partners their wouldn't be much they could do. Emiya continued to avoid the beams before leaping back out of the field of the attack. Emiya had quickly noticed that the worm was firing at a certain range and decided to fall out of it along with Artora and Cú Chulainn.

 _Diarmuid, can you hear me?_

 _Yes, Milady. Is something the matter?_

 _Um, what is your noble phantasms?_

 _My_ _Gae Dearg can cancel out all magical defenses when it strikes while my Gae Buidhe's strikes can't be healed as long as it's in this world._

 _Then do you think we could use them to defeat that thing? The others couldn't._

Diarmuid looked at the sight as the others had formed a semi-circle outside of the blast range. He managed to use the wall as a support to lift himself up. _I like to, but if the other noble phantasms were completely useless I don't think I could do anything about it._

 _Wh-what if we combine our power?_

 _Diarmuid's eyes widen. What do you mean? Even if you boost my power-_

 _That's not what I meant. Our Synchronize Strike._

 _But we don't even know what our Synchronize Strike even looks like and once it's over we won't be able fight anymore._

 _Its our only shot, please._

 _As you wish, Lady Sakura._

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Shirou questioned.

Sakura held her fist to her chest as her eyes were closed. Her hair flared upward as her crest and body glowed in gold. The crest glowed brighter than any other had before. A magical golden circle appeared under her feet.

"She's performing her Synchronize Strike," Jessica said.

"But, isn't it too early to be acting so reckless?" Issei questioned.

"It doesn't matter, nothing can stop it now," Jessica responded. "She can't even hear us because her soul is syncing up with Diarmuid."

Diarmuid stepped forward with both his spears in his hands. A golden magic circle appeared under him as his body glowed. He felt Sakura's presence all around him. Her mind, her heart, body, feelings and soul felt a part of his own. A twisted black and purple energy came over his long lance as a golden black came over the shorter one. More twisted energy flowed out of the magic circle below him while he bent his knees and stretched out his arms out.

The heroes looked back at him. "Diarmuid, what are you doing?" Artoria questioned.

"All of you stay out of the way," they could hear the voices of both Diarmuid and Sakura. "We'll take care of this." Half of the knight's hair turned purple with a few white strains as well. Inside of the share mind of Diarmuid and Sakura came flashed the moment of Diarmuid's death and Sakura's time in the worm pit, feeling dead inside.

Diarmuid crossed his blades in front of him. "Twisted Fate..." The twisted energy that surround the spears and the magic circle shot forward, ripping through the beam display and into the hole of the monster. Red Japanese and Irish curses bond the monster's body, stopping it from moving as the lower half of the room came full of light blackest mist. Diarmuid uncrossed his spears, swinging them out to his sides. "Of the never ending curse!"

The worm turned completely black. It lowered its head as it struggled to survive, but ultimately failed. It turned into black particles that floated away. The wall opened up for the heroes to move forward.

"We did it, Lady Sakura," Diarmuid spoke right before he collapsed. The proud knight instantly fell unconscious as the mist disappeared along with the magic circle. The glow around him also vanished.

Sakura fell unconscious with Shirou catching her. "Sakura."

"She'll be alright, she just needs to rest now," Jessica told him. "But her and Diarmuid won't be able to help any further."

"So what do we do?" Shirou questioned. He looked into the crystal ball that showed Artoria. His and Sakura's balls had been floating on their own since they took over their partners that freed them up to help their heroes as they would need it.

Jessica shook her head. "I don't know."

Emiya walked forward. "Let's go."

"Wait, Archer," Artoria said. "We can't just leave him here."

Emiya looked back at his former servant. "And what would you suggest, Saber? Drag him along. He'll only slow us down at this point." Emiya already knew how Saber and her partner would react to his talk, they were both too naive for their own good. "If you really want to do something then make their sacrifice matter. Diarmuid and Sakura gave everything so we could save the city. We still aren't even halfway up and we only have fifteen more minutes. There is no other enemy on this floor to get him."

Medusa stepped forward. "Very well."

"Rider," Artoria said.

Medusa looked over at Artoria. "I don't want to waste what Sakura has risked. As long as this tower is up she and everyone else are endanger."

Artoria shut her eyes for a moment then opened them. "Alright." She charged forward with the others moving as well. Emiya was in the lead followed by Artoria and the others. They scaled the next set of steps when they made it into the next room.

Once again the heroes are stopped; however this time not by archers or monsters, but barriers. Three green transparent walls stood in front of them with a large black knight behind them who was clearly maintaining them.

Emiya threw his dual blades straight at the first wall. The weapons clashed against it, bouncing off in broken fragments that vanished as soon as they landed.

Next, Artoria charged in and swung her sword as hard as she could against the wall with not even a scratch to show for it. She stumbled back from the attack just barely able to maintain her balance.

Medusa and Cú Chulainn decided to attack together. They slammed their weapons against the wall to be shot back like flies against a fan. They caught themselves, falling on their feet and slid back.

"Trace on." Emiya created and shot several double-edge blades at the wall that hit the wall so hard they scattered. Emiya's eyes widen slightly. "No damage at all."

"Looks like we'll need a noble phantasm to get through them," Medusa stated.

"I only have enough mana to use one more time," Cú Chulainn said.

Artoria readied her blade. "The same here."

"Medusa, do you think you have a noble phantasm that could work?" Emiya questioned.

The purple haired shook her head. "Nothing that would work from this distance."

Emiya focused back on the wall. "From the feel and look of those walls it would properly take a noble phantasm for each wall."

"We can't waste our power like that," Artoria stated.

Emiya shut his eyes. "I know." He reopened them. "One of us needs to use their Synchronization Strike so the rest of us can make it through."

Cú Chulainn looked over at the archer with his lance resting on his shoulders. "Huh? You willing to do it?"

 _Wait,_ _Cú Chulainn_ _._

 _Hmm, Issei?_

 _I think we should take this one._

 _What why?_

 _Your_ _Gáe_ _Bolg's can rip through a lot and I'm not exactly use to this. If the others and their partners can continue going we'll have a better chance of surviving._

Cú Chulainn spun his lance in his hand and pointed it at the walls. "Change in plans, I'll take care of this one." His body glowed in gold as a magic circle appeared under him. The Harmony crest appeared on his left shoulder. The lance alter in the front into that of a Shinto staff. A red energy wrapped around it, shooting back.

The Irish hero felt his being merging with that of the young school boy. In mere moments he understood everything about him and the same way Issei knew him completely. "Shrine Breaker!" He chucked his lance staff forward, scattering one shield after another like glass.

The knight that created the barriers tried to make a barrier between it and the lance however the lance moved far too quickly to counter, cutting right through its being. The staff blew up the wall to the next staircase.

The staff shot back to Cú Chulainn which he easily caught and spun. The lance returned to normal. "Not bad." The energy from the magic circle and the crest faded away. He smiled smugly for a moment before he collapsed.

Medusa and Emiya quickly moved on. Artoria looked down at the fallen lancer. "Thank you." She headed after the remaining heroes that headed for the forty-first floor. They had thirteen minutes left.


	5. Final Assault

Final Assault

"Where is it? Where's the enemy?" Artoria questioned. She and her fellow heroes looked around the enclose room they had just entered into. They had managed to cut their way through five more levels without giving their enemy a chance to launch any kind of counter assault; however the room they were now in didn't reveal any enemies.

Each warrior was on edge not knowing what was coming. Suddenly Medusa lifted her head upward. She threw up her dragger. "Above us!"

A large bat/harpy hybrid was attached to the ceiling above them. It opened his jaws, releasing a maddening scream that sent Medusa's dragger straight into the ground like a ton of bricks before the heroes. The supersonic waves brought the three down to their knees and covering their ears in pain.

The high pitch scream felt like extra weight that dragged them further to the ground. Their heads began to feel too heavy for their heads as the attack continued. Emiya grabbed onto his ears so hard he felt like he would rip them off. He bare his teeth, falling from one knee to both.

Artoria screamed out in pain. She dropped down to her hands and knees, feeling as if she was on the verge of falling unconscious. She hadn't felt so helpless since the time Caster used Rule Breaker on her, but this time an entire town was relying on her and not just Shirou and Rin. She needed to be strong. She had to endure.

Medusa was struggling just as much as the others, but she knew she had to do something. She reached for the thread in her chest that had the whole scream breached into her ear. _Shinji, I need your help. Hurry let's use our Synchronization Strike._

 _What? Why should we? Let the others use there._

 _We still need to climb over sixty levels and I believe ours can. It, ah will show how great you really are._

 _Fine._

 _Sakura, for your sake_ , Medusa thought to herself. A second later the woman's body glowed with a magic circle below her. She felt the complete disgusting form that was Shinju Matou. Still though his energy and cruel ideas gave her the exact power she needed.

She looked straight up at the monster above her. Her eye protectors vanished to reveal her stone eyes. "Synchronization Strike: Stone Eyes!" The walls instantly turned to stone along with the beast that was screaming.

The power continued to climb up the tower, turning level after level of the tower into stone in an instant. Medusa had put everything she had into the attack. The glow faded away. "Get going." She collapsed onto the ground.

Artoria and Emiya took their hands off their hair to see their fellow hero fall. They then heard a crack and looked up to see the stone room. All the stone scattered to pieces before them.

"Trace on." Emiya shoot off several swords into the air to counter the rubble that fell toward them. Finally, the rubble stopped. The living tower reconnected itself to stop the top of the tower from coming off.

Artoria and Emiya coughed up dust as the room slowly cleared. Emiya looked up to see at the top of the floor the number they were on. "Ninety. We still have a chance." He covered his mouth with his arm and looked through the dust toward Artoria. "Saber, let's get moving."

Emiya headed for the staircase to the next level with Artoria, holding onto his back to guide her way through the dust. Silently she thank Medusa for her sacrifice. She felt the hardness of the man's back that her partner may one day turn into, but realized Archer was still Shirou still doing his best to save who he could. He just realized what was and wasn't possible. He was more realistic and focus. If the tower didn't fall the city would. They were down to five minutes and still had ten levels to climb to get to the heart.

As soon as Artoria could see she let go of her guide. The two headed up the latest of the spiral staircase to make it to the 91st floor. The room had luckily no more than a laser barrier system that they both easily by past with their natural skills.

They moved and moved to get up to the next floor and were ready to make it up the next when they were stopped halfway through the room. A series of mists rose up from the floor to form several types of dark beasts.

"Stand aside." Artoria sliced through the first few monsters that stood in their way.

Black wolves launched themselves from behind. Emiya created a set of his dual blades and sliced through them. In no time at all it dissolved into a fierce battle to stay alive. The two were being attacked from every side, having to rely on the other to cut down the ones they couldn't.

"Trace on." Emiya shot several swords, striking down many. He cut up and down with his blades until they broke before dropping them and creating new ones.

Artoria swiftly cut down several; however a number of them got through and bit her arms before she was knocked down.

Emiya looked back at her. "Saber." Two beasts tackled the archer to the ground ready to eat him alive.

Artoria swung her blade across and turned them to ash.

Emiya shot back up and prepared his blades.

Artoria shifted her eyes toward him. "Are you alright, Archer?"

"Fine." He stepped back and turned so they were back to back. The two warriors had their weapons ready to fend off their enemies. He bare his teeth. "We can't afford to have you stay here." He grabbed onto his thread. "Rin, are you ready?"

 _Yes._

Artoria shifted her own attention on the bowmen. "Archer, what are you doing?"

"As soon as we clear a path get going, Saber," Emiya told her. "Don't hesitate, don't look back. That's our only chance." After those words his body glowed along with a magic circle that appeared underneath them that spun. He shut his eyes and lowered his head.

"We are the bone of our works."

Sakura, Shinji and Issei were all on the ground unconscious.

Rin stood with her fist on her chest. Her eyes were closed and head down just like Emiya's. Her body was a glow and just like the previous partner teams, she had become one with her hero. She could even feel his heart beating at the same rhythm as her own. There was so much she had never experience when they were mere master and servant that she understood about the man now.

"Steel is our body and fire is our blood."

"Hey, Tohsaka." Shirou reached out for the girl.

Jessica placed her finger in front of her mouth and shushed him.

Shirou looked on concern.

Flames radiated off of Emiya's body that frightened the monsters from coming any further. "Unknown to Strength, Nor known to weakness. Have withstood pain to create many spells. Yet, these hands shall never hold anything. So as we pray, unlimited spell works!"

A large spinning green jewel appeared above them. Several jewels in the shape of swords formed in every direction and fired. They ripped through each enemy, setting them ablaze. In an instant Emiya and Rin's spell wiped out all the monsters in the room.

"So this is...," Artoria said.

 _Rin and Archer's Synchronization Strike_ , Shirou finished her thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Archer and Rin's voice came out of Emiya's mouth, snapping Artoria out of her thoughts. "Get moving."

"Right." Artoria charged forward to the next set of stairs. The monsters began to reform in front of her to block her way only to be struck by more jewel swords. "I have to take down the tower. She grabbed her thread. "Shirou, we have only two more minutes to get to the heart. Increase my speed as much as you can."

 _You got it!_

Artoria's body glowed. She picked up speed, dashing up the steps. She moved up one level after another. When a spider like thing came down from the ceiling in the middle of one room, Artoria leaped up and cut it in half before it could do anything.

"We're almost down to thirty seconds," Jessica said.

"We can make it," Shirou responded. He looked right at Artoria through the crystal balls with his body and crest glowing. A cracking sound then got both Shirou and Jessica's attention. The barrier at the top had cracked with the mist sweeping in.

"Oh, no," Jessica said, stepping back.

 _Shirou, what's happening?,_ Artoria asked him through the mental link.

 _The barrier is coming apart._

 _But we have thirty seconds._

Shirou looked at the barrier crack further. _Not anymore._

 _Then..._

 _We need to finish this, Artoria._

"Very well, let us see what are Synchronization Strike can do," Artoria spoke.

 _But we'll still three floors away from the heart?_

 _We've seen what the others were capable of, I'm sure I'll attack can reach it._

 _Right. Let's do it, Artoria._

Artoria continued to climb up the steps, knowing there were only seconds left. Her body glowed even further with the Harmony crest on her shoulder appeared. She pulled back her blade as it shined brighter than ever before. The beautiful king felt her own body becoming one with Shirou, his strength, will, power, mind and heart all became one with her own.

Their voices became one. " Excalibur Unlimited!" Lightning flared up around her blade as Artoria swung it upward to released the brilliant yellow beam. The blast ripped up through the tower, cutting through anything that got in its way with lightning spinning around it. Each level it ripped through the lightning that flowed through it recreated the blast, destroying the heart and continued to climb further up the tower as the blast was recreated over ten times.

Emiya was still in the same room he was previously in with flames dancing all around him. "Looks like those two finally did it."

 _Took them long enough, are you ready to do it, Emiya_? Rin asked.

Emiya nodded. His body glowed white before disappearing into a white spinning marble. Four more marbles appeared and flew throughout the tower. The first three went to the lower floors, grabbing Medusa, Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid.

Artoria stopped in the middle of the steps, breathing heavily. "We did it." She then noticed a white light below her and took a look. "What the-" A marble floated up to her, taking her inside of it.

The tower came crashing down with the five marbles flying out. The bodies around the tower also were caught up inside of marbles and shot away from the destruction zone. Once they were far enough away the marbles dispelled, freeing the people.

Rider and the lancers' marbles broke next, dropping them in the middle of the ground. Emiya came out next, resting on one knee. He looked up at the final marble to see Artoria come out. She rolled onto the ground not being quite ready for it.

She looked up at the tan man before her. "Archer, you..."

"You two took your sweet time."

"Tohsaka, you two were able to..." Shirou failed to finish his thought as the two collapsed in the broken barrier. The mist instantly started to thin while the barrier finished breaking away.

"You all did an excellent job," Jessica said. "Rest now, for this is only the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:

Sorry to you all that are looking for the next chapter of this story. I have been trying so hard to promote my original writing that I've been completely annoyed with both life and writing (since it hasn't gone anywhere). So for the next week I am walking away from writing to see what makes me happy. If I can find something better I will probably shut down my accounts and just stop writing all together. Both Original and Fanfiction. I'm really sorry for anyone of you that have liked my fanfiction and I hope you find other works that you are really interested in. Bye for now, I'll write more if I change my mind.


End file.
